powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadwolf
Dreadwolf was a werewolf/knight themed contestant in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel and the main villain of the episode "Fan Frenzy". Character History Dreadwolf is first seen on the Galaxy Warriors Stage showing the audience how he turned Cosmo Royale into a werewolf and cures him, tho after given him a peice of meat, Dread Wolf turns Cosmo back to normal. He then goes to earth and encounters the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, White and Gold Rangers. After the Rangers morphed Dreadwolf summons an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle, as the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink and White Rangers battle the Basherbots, the Gold Ranger takes on Dreadwolf, nut he was over powered, and he fires his Full Moon Enger Blast at him, which makes go to the ground, Dreadwolf attempts to turn the Gold Ranger into a werewolf using his Warewolf Claws, but it misses and hits Mick in the head instead. The Gold Ranger was able to easyly overpower the werewolf monster, which forces Dreadwolf to retreat. He gets more claws and retures to Metro Plaza, he then sees a young man name Chaz , who he thinks that he's the Gold Ranger due to him haveing the Gold Ranger's normal outfit, he gets down and attemps top his Chaz with his Werewolf Claws, tho they also missed and ends up hitting Victor Vincent, tho he was able to his Chaz with the last Werewolf Claw, he then enounters all six of th Rangers after they witness Chaz is a werewolf, much to Dreadwolf's suprised he found out that Levi is the real Gold Ranger. He then trys to escape to get more claws, with the Rangers him, as Levi helps Chaz. The Rangers try to battle Dreadwolf, but his armor was too strong, but the Gold Ranger comes in and becomes the new Gold Lion Fire, he was easy able to overpower Dreadwold and weaken his armor, Dreadwolf trys to fight back with his Full Moon Energy Blast, but the Gold Ranger was easy able to defect them, and with the Double Flame Strike, Dreadwolf was destroyed. Dreadwolf is then gigantified and the Rangers summons the Ninjazords to form the Ninja Ultrazord to take on Dreadwolf, Draedwolf fires energy waves, but the Ultrazord fires its Ninja Ultra Strike to deflect the waves and hit Dreadwolf, with the Ninja Ultrazord Blast final attack, Dreadwolf is destroyed for good. Personality He is a very rough monster who will show no mercy. However, he is also very clever as he analyses his enemies before choosing who to turn into a werewolf. He remembers what they look like. He is very boastful and thinks highly of himself, which ultimately leads to his defeat. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: '''Dreadwolf can teleport top any location at will. * '''Basherbot Summoning: '''Dread Wolf can summon an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle. * '''Armour: '''He has armor on his skin which protects him from many attacks. * '''Full Moon Energy Blast: Dreadwolf's most powerful attack, Dreadwolf would raise his arms around his sides and above his head, forming a full moon behind him. He would then yell the attacks name and swing his arms very rapidly, throwing red energy waves from his palms. This was powerful enough to knock down Levi as well as the other Rangers later on. * Energy Waves: 'When fighting the Ninja Ultrazord, and just before he was hit by the Ninja Ultra Strike, Dreadwolf can fire red colored energy waves from his palms. Arsenal. *'Claws: 'Being a werewolf-type monster, Dreadwolf has clawed hands for combat. *'Werewolf Claws: Dreadwolf posses a set of special throwing knives shape like werewolf claws that he can throw at his enemies, they can turn anyone they strike into a werewolf. The only way to reverse it is to remove the claw, which will disintegrate upon being removed. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Dreadwolf is voiced by Emmett Skilton. Notes * Dreadwolf is the first proper Monster-Of-The-Week sence Game Goblin six episodes earlyer, as the Galatic Ninjas serves as primary Monster-Of-The-Weeks for four episodes, one in a half episodes were foucesd on Foxatron and one episode was a specile crossover. * Dreadwolf's ability to turn people into werewolf is likely a refrence to how Werewolfs can bite anyone and turn them into werewolfs. * Though out the episode, Dreadwolf has tendocs to howl like a wolf, which makes sences considered that he is themed after a wolf. * Dreadwolf's name comes from the words "Dread" and "Wolf". * Dreadwolf's Full Moon Engery Blast is likey a refrence to how Wolfs howl into the full moon in the night. * Dreadwolf shares his voice actor, Emmett Skilton with Professor Strickler, a chalkbord-theme monster from the second season of the Power Rangers Dino Charge series, Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Werewolves